The Gender Swap Chronicles
by GajeelluvsNatsuko14
Summary: Yes anyther GenderBend Story of Fairy Tail. Read it yourself, you'll love. Do I really need a summary if you alll know whats gonna be in there? Anyways R&R this and get others to read it. Rated T for now. Arigato minna!
1. Chapter 1

_**Natsuko**_: Oi Minna!(Translation:Hey everyone!)

I have decided to make a small story with some gender bending stuff.

_**Gajeel**_: Do not put me in the story!

_**Natsuko**_: But Gajeel-kun would look sexy as a girl.

_**Gajeel**_:I don't care.

_**Natsuko**_: Well suck it up cause I'm still writing it. I do not own anything. I only own my characters. Now on with the story.

_**Gajeel**_: Imma get a headache...

* * *

So it was just another beautiful day in the city of Magnolia. Bright sun, chirping birds, and friendly citizens. Even with the city like that, the famous rowdy guild called Fairy Tail was causing a muck inside their guild.

"YOU PERVERTED POPSICLE! WHO YOU LOOKING AT!?"

"I'M LOOKING AT YOUR UGLY FACE YOU PINK HAIRED FREAK!"

As always, Fire dragon slayer Natsu was fighting the Ice mage Gray, which is a regular thing to see in this out of ordinary bunch.

"YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT MATCH- HEAD!?" Gray said, grabbing a chair and throwing it, aiming for Natsu's head. Natsu dodged the chair by turning to the side and sticking his tongue out at Gray making him furious.

**_WHAM!_**

The chair hits Gajeel directly in the face. Anger flowed through his face and he yelled.

"WHO THE HELL THROUGH THE CHAIR!?" Some people pointed to Gray and others pointed to Natsu. "Son of bitch..."

Gajeel lunged forward with his fist in the air, landing a punch on Natsu and making Natsu fly into Gray and they both hit the wall, leaving a dent.

"You metal freak..." Natsu said, ready to attack Gajeel, until swords flew their way. "Gajeel...Gray...Natsu..."

"Did we awake the red headed devil?" Natsu mumbled as Erza walked towards the three.

* * *

Mira comes back behind the counter to only see three heads laying on the counter.

"What's the matter guys? You all look sad." Mira said with concern. "

Titania..." was all Gajeel mumbled, making Mira understand completely.

" Ohayō min'na!"(Good morning everyone!)"

"Hey Lucy, long time no see!" Everyone said , greeting the blonde.

Lucy waltz over to the bar and greeted Mira. She then turned to her left to see the sulking trio.

"Let me guess? Erza?" Lucy said and all three of them nodded there heads.

"You guys, don't be so depressed and all." Lucy said.

"Your right Lucy. You guys need to do something. Oh I know! I posted some new jobs on the req-"

"Mira. There gone. " Lucy said pointing towards the request board where the three men stood.

"Now, what job should we choose?" Gray said out loud.

There eyes searched the board for any interesting jobs.

"Hey here's one." Natsu exclaimed, drawing some attention from other guild mates.

"You guys found one?" Lucy said with Erza, Wendy, and Levy behind her.

"Natsuuuuuuuu! You found a job!" Happy said, flying to the crowd with Charle and PantherLily.

_**"Yup,**_ but its in some old writing or language that I can't read." Natsu pouted.

Gajeel snatched the paper from Natsu and gave it to Levy. "Bookworm, your smart, you read." Levy sighed as she put on her glasses.

" I recognize this language, but let me see if I can pronounce it right. " Levy scanned over the words until she finally pronounced it the right way.

" Kyō koko kara, anata no karada ga henka shimasu. Osu to mesujendābendā kōkan!"

**(Translation:From here today, your body will change. Males to females gender bender exchange! )**

**BAMMM**

An explosion erupted the guild, causing everyone's attention to get drawn over there. Soon the smoke disappeared and everyone in the blast could be seen. Shock swept over the whole room.

"Is everyone okay?" Erza yelled, her voice sounding a bit different.

"Yeah. Im f-." Lucy started but stopped to look at everyone else.

"What in the world happened?" A pink haired girl said.

Wait a minute... Theres only one person with pink hair in this guild and it's a boy.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?" Natsu said standing up and everyone looked at him in shock.

"What y'all looking at?"

"Natsu...look down. " Jet said with a shade of red appearing on his cheeks.

Natsu looking very confused and looked down and red started to appear on his cheeks.

Natsu looked down at a pretty good view of his new chest. His chest could possibly be a 36C or I could be wrong.

"What the hell..." Natsu said with a melancholy face.

Natsu then looked at Lucy. "I'm not the only one who changed! Look at yourselves!" Natsu exclaimed causing everyone who surrounded Levy to look at themselves and realized that Natsu was indeed right.

Natsu hair came to his shoulder blades and it was straight. He still had his onyx colored eyes and salmon colored hair. Natsu stayed at his regular height and his chest was average, almost resembling Levy when she was a female.

Next was Lucy. Lucy hair stayed the same length. She gotten a bit taller too, maybe 5 '10 inches but she was still short. Lucy a lean but you could see the small muscles she had.

Gray hair was still short, giving him an edgy look to his new feminine height has drop an inch down and his chest was bigger than Natsu's, at least a 32D.

Erza was the complete opposite. Erza hair was short and neat , stopping by the neck. Erza was about 2 inches taller. Erza had her usual armor on, but her muscles were visible. She might even have a six pack too if she removed the armor.

Levy probably had the most drastic change then anyone else. She got tall, exactly 6 feet tall. She still has that short blue hair of hers and brown eyes. She was very lean and fragile, looking like she could possibly break.

Wendy hair was short, probably to her chin. Her body really didn't change much since she was still a kid. The only other thing that has changed other than her hair was that she had small muscular arms.

Gajeel's body was probably had the most drastic change for the "use-to-be" boys. Gajeel's hair was still the same length but it was straight. Gajeel still had all of those piercings on his face, arms, and legs. Gajeel was now about 5'8 inches tall. But Gajeel's body drew in a lot of attention. His body was curvy, in all the right places. His bust was probably the size of the Female Lucy's body.

"BOOKWORM! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME AND MY BODY!?" Gajeel yelled as he walked over to Levy, gripped his/her shirt, pulling Levy to his height.

"I just read what it said. I've never knew something like this would happen. " Levy said, trying to make Gajeel let go of her/his shirt.

"Gajeel calm down. We'll find a way to fix this issue. " Gray said crossing his arms under his chest.

"Ah! Gray-sama."

Juvia said, causing everyone else to look at her in surprise. Juvia had changed too. Her hair was short like Erza's but it looked a bit more messy. She had gotten taller, maybe an inch or two, but everyone can tell that her love for Gray was still the same.

"When did Juvia get hit from this curse?" Natsu said pointing towards Juvia.

"I was right behind Gray-sama." Juvia said with heart shaped eyes staring directly at Gray.

Everyone sweatdropped at the lovesick gir...I mean boy.

"Le-chan, you think you can find a way to fix this issue?" Lucy asked Levy.

"I think so, but I'll need sometime to figure everything out. So will have to be in these forms for awhile. " Levy explained.

Some people sighed, others where quiet, Gajeel growled, trying not to lash out on someone and Natsu was enraged.

"NOOOOOOO! I don't want to be a girl!" Natsu shouted with fire surrounding her fist, ready to punch anything.

"Dammit Natsu! Calm the hell down before you break something!" Gray shouted at the pissed fire dragon slayer.

"What you say ice 'princess' ?"

Soon enough, Natsu and Gray was chest to chest...literally arguing about nonsense.

"Natsu do you really want to start something with me?! I'll beat your flamin' ass in a minute!" Gray shouted at him.

"You both knock it off." Erza said standing behind the bickering females and they both stopped immediately.

"I'll start working on this now guys. Just try to hold on okay." Levy said as she ran out the door.

"What are we gonna do now?" Wendy asked innocently.

"Well Wendy, were gonna just have to live our lives like this for now. " Lucy sighed as she started walking towards the guild doors.

* * *

When Lucy started walking through town, all eyes where on her- him...whatever Lucy couldn't tear there eyes from Lucy. However, Lucy didn't notice their gazes as she walked home.

By the time Lucy got home, she opened the door and walked up the steps to her room.

She opened her room door, to find to her surprise, Team Natsu...actually. It's Team GenderBend. Only Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel was here.

"What the hell! How did y'all-"

"Window." The all said in sync and Lucy sweatdropped.

"Why are y'all here?" Lucy said, calming herself down.

"Well Erza said we should come to you for some clothes. " Gray said crossing his arms under his chest.

"Yeah. These clothes keep sliding off my shoulders." Gajeel said through gritted teeth, annoyed that the clothes he have won't stay.

"Luce, with all these clothes you have, you must have something for us." Natsu said, going through my large closet.

Lucy sighed. "Fine. I'll help y'all out." Lucy said and Natsu hugged him.

"Thanks Luce, we owe you. " Lucy pried Natsu off his body.

"Yeah your welcome. Now, I'll start with Gray." Lucy said as she looked through her closet until Gray said, "Wait a minute Lucy. I got a question."

"What's the question Gray? "

"Do we gotta wear them?" Gray pointed towards Gajeel, who was currently nibbling on the iron hooks of Female Lucy's bra.

Lucy face grew red as she snatched the bra from Gajeel.

"I'm not sure and Gajeel! Don't eat my bra clasp!" Lucy scolded Gajeel.

"Yes you'll have to wear them. Females wear bras to hold there chest up. If you don't, there will be problems." They turned around to see Male Erza carrying bags for them.

"Erza, you bought them bras?"

"Yes I did. I took them to the store to get fitted. As soon as they got fitted, they all ran." Erza said as she glared at the female trio.

Lucy calmed Erza down and they started to talk. "So what sizes are they?"

"Gray is a 32D, Natsu is a 36C, and Gajeel is...I forgot. "Erza said with the shrug of his shoulders." All I know is that Gajeel's past a 38DD."

"Well that helps. Gajeel has the biggest chest, so find the biggest bra." Lucy said as she searched through the bags until he found Gajeel's.

"Here it is." Lucy said while pulling the bra out the bag. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel all stared in awe. Gray looked like he had mixed emotions about the bra, Natsu looked disgusted with either the bra or Gajeel, and Gajeel...well. He looked confused.

"My chest isn't that big...is it?" Gajeel asked, groping her own chest.

Lucy and Erza sweatdropped as they turned the bra over to look at the size.

"34F."

"What?!"

"Your a 34F." Lucy and Erza repeated.

They all turned around to stare at Gajeel, making her cheeks redden.

"Don't look at me like that! I never asked for these you know. " Gajeel shouted as he crossed his arms.

"Anyway, pass me a bra for Gray." Lucy said as Erza passes him a navy blue bra with small rhinestones on it with a matching pair of panties too.

"Gray, take this and go in the bathroom. I'll help you put it on. I'll find some clothes for you too." Lucy said as Gray nodded, doing what he asked her to do. Lucy searched through his closet and found clothes for Gray and immediately went to the bathroom, making sure no one could see the clothes he brought out.

After about 10 minutes passed, the bathroom door opened, revealing Gray in a new pair of clothes. Gray had on a pair of ripped blue jeans, a black bandeau top, a dark blue jean jacket, her silver cross necklace was around her neck, and she had on some black ankle boots on as well.

"What you think?" Lucy asked everyone else in the room.

"Its suits her." Erza said.

"Plain and simple. " Gajeel said, giving an okay gesture with her hands.

Natsu shrug her shoulders. Lucy looked at Gray, " Do you like it?"

"I'm cool with it. " Gray said.

"Next is Natsu...go in the bathroom. " Erza said as he through the bra at Natsu. Natsu bra was pink with white bows on it with matching panties too. Natsu blushed at the bra and panties she was given to wear.

"I hope y'all know that I'm really a boy, right?"

"We know, we know. Get in the bathroom or I'll have Erza be in there with you." Lucy said as Natsu hurried to close the door.

Lucy went to her closet and pulled some clothes out for Natsu and ran into the bathroom.

After several minutes passed, Lucy came out dragging Natsu out the bathroom by her arm.

"I hate this outfit!" "You look fine." Lucy said as she through Natsu in front of him. Natsu had on a black mini skirt, a hot pink halter top with sakura petals around it, her hair was pulled into a low ponytail, with some black open toe shoes.

"Natsu, you look very kawaaii. " Gray said mocking him and Gajeel mumbled his usual 'Gehe' laugh.

Natsu cheeks turned to a tint of pink and was ready to throw a punch at them both when she gotten a threatening gaze from Erza.

"It suits you fine Natsu. Ignore them both. " Natsu just flung herself on Lucy bed and shoved her head into the pillows.

"Gajeel your last, let's get this over with. " Lucy said as Gajeel stood and walked to the bathroom. Erza through Gajeel the bra and pantie pair to him. Gajeel's bra was black with white lace around it, her underwear was the same.

Gajeel face gotten a bit flushed. "Why do I have this kind of underwear!?"

"No questions. Bathroom. Now." Erza stated as Lucy found Gajeel an outfit and went to the bathroom with the clothes.

After Lucy was finished with with dressing Gajeel, he was extremely satisfied with her new appearance. Lucy pushed Gajeel out the bathroom, so everyone could see his outfit change.

Gajeel had on black jean shorts that stopped at her mid thigh. She had on a white short sleeve half shirt with a black leather jacket over top. On her feet, she wore black knee high boots.

"There you go. I have completely transformed them into the different varieties of women with have in the country of Fiore. There's Gray who has a plain and simple, yet cool type of woman. Natsu who I couldn't help but dress in pink and a skirt because you are indeed kawaaii. Last but not least there's Gajeel who is giving off a very sexy and edgy look that could attract anyone's attention. Seriously Gajeel your body is freakin curvy. Anyway that's it, so Erza what do you think of my masterpieces?" Lucy explained with a satisfying smile on his face.

"Impressive. I think you did your job perfectly. "Erza said and smiled before she looked at the girls. "Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. Now that you look the part, let's see if you can act the part."

"What do you mean Titania?" Gajeel asked while placing her hands on her hips.

"In others words, if you can look like girls, can you act like girls?" Lucy said, making them all understand completely.

"Hell yeah we can. We're not idiots. " Gray stated making Natsu and Gajeel agree with a head nod.

"Fine. Well make a deal. For the rest of the day, will let you guys go through Magnolia and try to have a normal life as a girl. Of course we will watch y'all to make you truly act like girls. If you all can't do that, then I have something 'special' for you to do on Friday. Now if you all can do this then me and Lucy has to do whatever you say for a whole day. Is that fair?" Erza said as she looked at the trio.

All three of the females looked at each other and wicked smiles plastered on their faces. They all said ," Deal."

"Fine then ladies, off you go. " Lucy said as she held the door for them to all walk out. Once they was out of Lucy's apartment, they headed off into different directions to go and perform their feminine task.

Erza stood next to Lucy as they both looked at the trio splitting. "I'm suprised you agreeded to my deal so quickly." Erza stated with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed.

"They aren't gonna win, that's why I agreed so quickly. "

Lucy and Erza both laughed as Erza has picked up her phone to contact the third volunteer for this bet to watch over the females.

"Hey it's me Erza. We just made the bet with Natsu and them.

"Alright now. Which one of lovely ladies do you want me to follow?" The other voice said over the phone.

"Gajeel or Gray?"

" I'll take Gray, so you get Gajeel."

" Fine. Call me when you find out where thier at so we can supervise them all."

"Okay bye."

Erza closed his phone with a smile.

This will surely be a interesting game.

* * *

_**Natsuko**_: This was a good chapter.

_**Gajeel**_: I might murder your story.

_**Natsuko**_: Told you. You are a sexy ass female.

_**Gajeel**_: | Grits teeth)

_**Natsuko**_: Calm down. Anyway , how do you like it so far? To you like the appearances I gave the characters? Do you know who Erza was taliing to? Do you like this short story? Please please tell me what you think of this. R&R minna, R&R! That's it for now minna said bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Natsuko:**_ Minna! I'm back and I'm so happy. I published this story last night and still a lot of people read it. Also thanks for the person who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate it. Either way let's continue on with this chapter. Also thank you for the reviews, they motivated me to write this.

_**Gajeel:**_Are you always this loud at night?

_**Natsuko:**_I'm not even bothering you Gajeel-kun so just do the usually and you can go back to sleep.

_**Gajeel: ( sighes)**_ GajeelluvsNatsuko14 does not own Fairy Tail nor does she makes money for writing this stories. The characters all belong to Hiro Mashima. GajeelluvsNatsuko14 only own her own characters and the storyline, nothing more.

_**Natsuko: (smiles)**_That's why I love you Gajeel. Now on with the story.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V**

I decided to walk through downtown Magnolia. That place is always filled with life and I enjoy coming down there when I have free time. The have so many little stores here that I just couldn't choose where to go first. Actually it doesn't matter what store I go in. I gotta show Lucy and them that I can be girl.

But what are girls good at? I know they can shop alot, but I really don't have shopping money as of this moment, so that rules that out.

I sighed as I kept walking through town, but I soon realized that I was being watched. I know Lucy or Erza was watching me but it was a different kind of gaze. Actually, there was more than one gaze.

I happen to stop to look around that different types of men has been staring at me for the past five minutes.

I smiled inwardly.

I almost forgot. Girls enjoy attention right? They almost want to be praised by men. If I can do this, surely I proved myself worthy to be a girl.

So I kept walking but I decided to add an extra sway in my hips, knowing for sure that those men were watching my every move.I could hear them mumble stuff under their breathes, yet I didn't know exactly what they said. I then gave them a look over my shoulder, gave them a wink, and they almost fell to the ground with drool dangling from their mouths.

"Yet they said, I can't act like a girl."I mumbled under my breath as I kept on walking for a few more minutes till I stopped.

Now here's a place that I wanna be.

It was an ice cream parlor that's ran by this nice old woman who use to enjoy pinching my cheeks and plant kisses on my cheeks because she said I was so nice and handsome. I already know that she won't recognize me, but maybe I can pull something off.

I walked to the door, making my advances to open it when a guy rushed to my side to open the door for me.

"For the wonderful lady." The man said with a grin.

I gave him a small smile and thanked him as I walked inside the parlor. I walked of to the counter and rang the bell and called her what I usually called her. She only allow a few of her customers call her this.

"Obaa-san, are you here?" I shouted behind the counter to see if she was here.

"Is that my Gray-kun? It's been a while since I seen you!" The old woman came almost running out the back to come to the counter until she stopped realizing that it was someone she didn't recognize.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I don't know you so you can't call me Obaa-san." She said, almost looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry but my...brother Gray Fullbuster said that he called you that but he never gave me your real name." I said with a smile.

Her face lighten up as soon as I mentioned my name.

"Your Gray's sister? He never told me that. But you do look like him alot. Who knew he had such a pretty sister like you." Obaa-san stated as she lend of the counter to gently squeeze my cheek.

"Arigato for the compliment Obaa-san. "

"No problem sweetheart. Now what's your name?" Obaa-san asked and I nearly froze. Damn I need a girl name now.

"I'm Fullbuster. Setsuko Fullbuster. " I said with a smile. Thank kami for blessing me to read that book.

"Setsuko, you have such a pretty name. Now what would you like to have?" Obaa-san asked me as she grabbed the ice cream scoop in on hand and a ice cream cone in the other.

"Can I have two scoops of vanilla ice cream?" I asked and the old woman smiled.

"You really are just like your brother. Two scoops of vanilla, coming right up. "Obaa-san said as she started making my ice cream cone.

I happen to turn around to realize that Obaa-san parlor was a little empty today. She needs to have a sale or something so she can get more customers in her parlor because her homemade ice cream is really delicious.

"Here you go Setsuko! Your ice cream." Obaa-san said bringing my attention back to the counter.

"Thank you. How much?" I asked starting to pull my money out of my jeans until she held her hand up for me to stop.

"Free of charge sweetheart and tell your brother to come by sometime. He been so busy that he barely comes by anymore." Obaa-san said with a bright smile.

"I'll tell him Obaa-san and thanks for the ice cream." I said as I went to sit down at an empty table. As soon as I sat down, two men came and sat on my right and left, almost leaving me with zero space for myself to breathe.

The one on my left had brown hair and green eyes with a strong jawline that could crack a sink. The one on my right has silver hair with dark red eyes, making him look demonic.

I was just licking my ice cream trying to ignore them until they tried to talk to me.

"So your name is Setsuko right? I overheard you tell that old woman that." The brown haired boy said as he inched closer to me.

"Yeah it is. What do you want? I would like to enjoy my ice cream in peace. " I said as I continued to lick around my ice cream cone since it was starting to melt.

" What? We can't have a nice conversation?" The silver haired boy said as he tried to slip his arm around my waist. I took my free hand to move his arm.

"No we can't. Leave me alone before this gets ugly. " I said as I gave then both a hard glare.

They both laughed and I tried so hard not to punch them both with my so called 'girly hands'. No wonder girls can't stand men now of days. They're so irritating.

"Now what is a weak woman like you gonna do to us strong men?" The boy with the brown hair asked as he snatched my ice cream cone from me and threw it in the trash.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with that!" I exclaimed as I stood up, getting ready to do something that's not so ladylike until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Fullbuster, I finally found you. We have to meet up with the girls. "

"Cana?" I said as I stared at the brunette in front of me.

"Yeah Setsuko come on or we'll be late!" Cana said as she pulled me away from the two boys and dragged me out of the parlor. She pulled me into an alleyway and sighed.

"Cana what the hell are you going here? How you even know it's me?" I said as I crossed my arms.

Cana grinned as she pulled out a card with my face on it, "Even if your a girl now, the card will still glow."

"So you know about the bet thing?" I said as I crossed my arms. I knew They was gonna need an extra person to watch one of us, but for Erza and Lucy to choose Cana, it just leaves me stunned.

"Oh course! You guys got turned into woman. That's fucking hysterical! But I must admit one thing." Cana said with a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"What is it?"

"You are kinda sexy as a girl. No wonder them boys were trying to talk to you. " Cana said with a loud laugh.

I sweatdropped. Only Cana.

"Oh Cana, were you serious when you said we gotta meet up with everyone else?" I said as Cana stopped her laughter.

"Crap, I almost forgot! Let's go princess." Cana said as she yet again, grabbed my wrist and dragged me through town like a rag doll.

Why did I get the drunk and crazy one?

* * *

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

"Now what can I do?" Natsu said aloud to himself as he walked through the semi crowded streets of Magnolia.

Now I'm no idiot, but I have to think of something that I can do to prove that I can act like a girl. Erza challenged me and I can't lose to her, especially like this. I know that if I can prove myself, Erza would have to give me some sort of praise because I know she thinks I'm not capable of doing this. Yet today is the the day I'll prove her wrong.

A smirk grew on my face.

"Erza, I will win this challenge and you can't stop me. " I mumbled as I continued walking through Magnolia.

As I walked, I've started to realize that I was being watched, most likely Erza or Luce , but it still bothered me. I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking.

I stretched and placed my hands on the back of my head and yawned.

"Aaahhhh, I'm so bored!" I cried out loud to no one in particular and walked with my eyes close until I bumped into something and fell backwards on my ass.

With me falling like that, I actually felt pain. Jeez, who knew girls bodies were so fragile.

"Ow! That hurts..." I said as I rubbed my backside.

"I'm so sorry Miss."

A hand reached to my direction and I took the offer pulling myself up.

"Are you okay Miss?" The male stranger asked me as I dusted my skirt off.

I shivered inwardly. I, Natsu Dragneel, am dusting off a skirt. This might haunt me for days, possibly weeks.

" I'm fine . Arigato. " I said with a smile as I waved goodbye to the stranger and walked passed him.

When I continued walking, I didn't notice the crowd that I started to draw in, but I walked as if I didn't have a care in the world.

But soon enough, a heavy breeze flew through the street, blowing everything in its path including my skirt. My skirt was sent flying up, allowing the whole crowd that followed me get a glimpse of the panties Erza bought me.

The sent of blood took over the street and I turned around to witness the whole crowd on the floor with blood trickling from their noses.

"Woah, are you guys okay?" I asked as I looked at the individual people on the ground, who just had happy grins on thier faces.

"Natsuuuuuuuu! "

Speaking of Happy...

"Oi Happy, where you been?" I said as the blue exceed flew towards me.

"I was with Charle and PantherLily, trying to find you and everyone else. " Happy said as he levitated right beside me as we walked around.

"Was it really that hard?"

"Well we kept on looking for the male versions of you guys." Happy said as he used his paw to cover the fact that he was snickering.

"Natsu's a girl now. He's a little girl..." Happy snickered.

I growled at Happy and he flew a few feet away from me. Fire ignited around my hands as I started to chase Happy down the street.

"Natsuuuuuuuu I'm sorry!" Happy whined as he tried to dodge my punches.

"Imma get you for that Happy."

"Natsu, stop that right now!"

I stopped running and turned around to see Lucy running up behind me.

"Hey Luigi! What took ya so long?" Natsu said with a bored expression plastered on her face.

Lucy placed both of his hands on each of his knees and took some deep slow breathes. After his heart rate slowed down, Lucy started talking. " I was following you , but I kinda got side tracked." Lucy explained with a tint a pink appearing across his cheeks.

"What happened to you Luce?" Natsu asked being extremely curious. A devilish smile appeared on her face.

"Well some woman tried to talk to me and they kept on saying that I was handsome and sexy and much more inappropriate things. " Lucy said with her face fully red now.

Natsu and Happy stared blankly at me for a few seconds until Happy let out a soft chuckle. " Lucy' female self has no sex appeal, yet her male self does. It's kind of sad." Happy said in a certain tone that made it look like he was looking down on him. Lucy squeezed his hands together into a tight fist and held his head down as anger started to pour out of her body. A dark aura surrounded Lucy, his angry being the cause of it.

Natsu and Happy both got a shiver vibrate through there spines and started to step a back a few steps.

"Happy...Imma kill you!"

That began the chase of cat and mouse. Happy flew fast trying to avoid the swinging fist of both Lucy and Natsu as the chased the blue exceed throughout town for his extremely insulting comments.

* * *

_**Gajeel's P.O.V**_

"Hey you see that chick right there?"

"You mean the one with the big ass? How could I miss her!"

" She must of wanted people to look at her. Them shorts are getting consumed by her ass."

I bite my lip so hard by now. It was bleeding hard, I could taste the coppery taste of blood as I licked it clean. The bleeding stopped after I licked it clean. My lip wouldn't be bleeding so much if I didn't bite it this hard though. Hey! At least I didn't do anything to those assholes behind me. Ever since I left Bunny girl's apartment, I've been getting people walking behind me and saying things about. Especially my body.

" Ignore them Gajeel, I have to win this bet. If I win, I will make Bunny girl pay...severely. " I mumbled to myself as a wicked smile crept on my face as I pictured bunny girl dancing in a bunny suit to my music as I play my guitar. I would sing my famous " Shooby doo bop " song as she danced. It would be the perfect torture.

"Hey sweetheart! "

I stopped walking and stood there for a minute.

Dammit! Why did I stop walking? I could have ignored the voice and act as if I didn't hear him. I was getting ready to start biting at my bruised and bleeding lower lip until I remember was Bunny girl and Titania said about the bet. Damn I'm already feminine enough with my body looking so...sexy. Do I really need to prove myself as being feminine like really?! I got giant tits! How isn't that girly enough?!

I took a deep breathe and placed a fake smile on my face as the man walked up behind me. This man had dark green hair with light green eyes. He looked to be at least 6 feet tall, so is bending his body over to talk to me. When I looked around, he had a little group with him with other men with various hair colors.

"What is it that you want?" I said in a boring and hostile tone.

" Come on sweetheart. Give me a smile or something. You shouldn't have such a frown on your face, your too pretty." The tone in his voice made him sound "too" happy.

But I listened to what he said to me. Pretty? Ha! That's never been a word to associate with this face on mine. I was always called frightening, terrifying, or just plain out scary. Most reasons are because of my pierced up face and body with a menacing frown that could possibly turn people to stone. Yet, now as a female with my body in a different shape and my face rearranged, still covered in those piercings, is now pretty? My mind still cannot wrap around that word. Wait! I shouldn't even be wrapped around that word at all! Bookworm is trying to solve this crap now , so I shouldn't even care about the word " pretty ". But, it feels weird...a good weird to be called something other than the usual frightening and scary.

Damn, I must be getting attached to these new female feelings in me.

" D-do you really think I'm pretty?" I asked the man without looking up at him. Dammit, I can feel my cheeks getting hot. These female emotions are really affecting me. I glanced up at the man and he was avoiding my gaze as well. His cheeks where now a light tint of pink.

" Yeah I do. I'm not the only one who thinks that too. Aye fellas. Come over here for a minute!" The green eyed man's friends came and created a circle around me almost leaving no space for me to get out. Even though these female emotions are taking control on my body, the old male version of me knows that something can go wrong at an minute , so I tensed my muscles a little bit, but not too much for these men to think I'm uneasy.

"What a pretty body you have, Miss. " One of the men called as the others nodded there head to agree.

My face feels completely flushed now. These compliments are making me feel weird. The problem is that this female body is taking over of my mind now since it has full control of my body now. I know deep inside, my true self, my male self is in blood red rage with this female side that is making him look like a complete fool! The terrifying Gajeel Redfox, the iron dragon slayer who's not afraid of anything, is currently blushing over some random guy's compliment? I might as well end my life right now.

"Thanks I guess." I crossed my arms under my chest, without me knowing it cause my breast to perk out more. This caused the men to get a tint of pink across their cheeks.

" Can we uh...buy you a drink? " Any man asked me as his hand touched my shoulder.

" I can-"

" Or how about we take you to a bar? We could have a good laugh and have a good time." The green eyed man said as he stepped closer to me, making me back up into his friend who grabbed my arms. I turned around to look at him with a distasteful look and he just smirked.

" Let me go. Now. " I said to them in a threatening tone. They only laughed.

" How cute. One minute your all bashful then the next minute your pissed off to the max. " The green eyed man said as a sinister smile made its way onto his face.

"If you continue, I swear I'll kick each and every one of your asses. " I spat as I shook my body vigorously yet his hold on me gets stronger the more I shake. Damn. Are men really this strong? Are woman just this weak? More importantly, why didn't I avoided this sooner?

" Now let's see this body of yours." One of the men said as a perverted grin came onto his face.

"Bast-"

" I believe she asked you to leave her be. "

The men stopped and look around ro find the body to the voice, yet they couldn't see a thing.

" I'm down here." Everyone, including me, tilted their heads down to see a black cat on the ground. Obviously, it wasn't no regular cat, but PantherLily the Black exceed.

" Lily."

" Looks like your in a tough one. "

A tick mark appeared on my head as PantherLily said this?

I soon looked at the men who seems to be in completely awe of the black cat.

" That cat just talked?!"

"The hell? That girl just talked to it too! "

Soon the tick mark on my head was replaced with a sweatdrop.

" Um like I said before, leave the woman be. " PantherLily repeated as he seems to be getting annoyed with the gawking men that realized he can talk. The green eyed man laughed as he stared down at PantherLily. " What can a black cat like you do to someone like me? " The green eyed man chuckled.

A smirk grew on Lily's face.

" It's not me you should worry about, it's him." Lily said as he pointed towards Erza who has recently knocked the man who was holding me out. Erza had a sword in her hand with a menacing look on his face that made the men gulp the spit that has gathered in there mouths. They all turned around to make a run for it, when they saw PantherLily in his bigger form.

The men fainted at the sight of Lily.

"Gajeel, are you okay?" Erza asked me as his sword disappeared.

A new type of anger has risen from the depths of me.

" Yeah I'm fine!" I said angrily. You couldn't believe it. My male self is in blood red rage with this female side that is making us look so helpless. Do you even know how infuriating this is?! I had to get rescued by Titania. My male self is literally clawing me out because of this disgraceful thing that I allowed to happen. I should just die from embarrassment now.

" Gajeel calm down. The distress act was perfect. "

" Yeah well-wait. What? " I asked confused.

" That damsel in distress act was perfect. Some girls act like that to gain attention from others. You kind of help the guys with the bet with this." Erza said as the anger I had vanished.

" Yeah I know. Let's go so we can meet up with the others. " Gajeel said as she started walking with a satisfying smile on her face. She motioned Lily to follow. He changed back to his mini form and flew beside me.

Suddenly, I stopped walking and stood there for a minute.

" Hey Titania !"

" Yes, what is it ? "

" Don't you even think about telling the others about this crap. You hear me ?" I said as I glared at Titania and Lily who just nodded in agreement. With that, they all walked back to meet up with everyone else, ready to confront Team GenderBend.

* * *

_**Author**_: Finally! I'm done!

_**Gajeel: (~ grumbles something ~)**_

**Author:** I'm sorry for taking so long everyone. But I finally finished this chapter for y'all. Again, Arigato for the ones who reviewed my story. I'm very grateful. I'll admit that I kind of rushed at the end, so if something doesn't sound right. Please forgive me. I'll fix it another time. That's all I have to say, so R&R everyone on how y'all feel about this chapter.

_**Gajeel**_: Natsuko, if you don't come to bed! _**(~ grabs your arm, starts pulling you ~)**_

_**Author: (~ blushes ~ )**_ Goodnight everyone!

_**Gajeel:** _So noisy...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author: (~Wakes up, yawns ~)**_Oh. Hi everyone. Sorry this took so long to publish. So as you can see I have this new chapter for you guys okay. I really hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews and I have been paying attention to what you guys have been asking for. I have incorporated that into this chapter. Gajeel-kun, wake up and do the disclaimer.

_**Gajeel: (~Yawns ~)**_GajeelluvsNatsuko14 does not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by the great Hiro Mashima. She owns only her characters and the storyline. Enjoy the story. Natsuko, go back to sleep.

_**Author: (~ lays back down ~)**_ Enjoy.

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Team GenderBend has been through so much being it was there first day of being the opposite gender, but some has found it to be rather nice to be the opposite gender. On the other hand, some has found it to be quite the curse. Team GenderBend has all decided to meet up in the forest that's right besides Magnolia. Gajeel, Erza, and PantherLily were the last ones to arrive.

" Where the hell was y'all and what took so long?" Natsu asked as she was laying on the ground, bored out of her mind.

Gajeel glanced at Erza and PantherLily. Erza was the one to speak, " We gotten busy helping some of the towns people. " Erza gave Gajeel a reassuring nod and Gajeel turned his attention back to everyone else.

" Is everyone here?" Erza asked as she looked around the area to account for all the people that should be here.

" I got Gray right here." Cana said as she swung an arm around Gray's shoulder, making Gray collide into her chest.

" Natsu, Happy , and I are here. " Lucy said as he looked at Natsu who was currently sleeping with Happy sleeping right by her side. How Natsu went to sleep so quickly? No one knows.

" I'm here Erza-sa...I mean Erza-kun." Wendy said as he stood next to Charle who had a disappointing look on her face.

" Juvia is here." Juvia announced as he couldn't help but glare at Cana who was slightly suffocating his Gray-sama in her large breast. " Gray-sama, why didn't you stick your head in Juvia's breast when she was a female. Maybe she likes Cana more then me. LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia mumbled to himself as he glared daggers at Cana.

" So majority of us are here."

"Who are we missing?" Gajeel asked in an annoyed tone.

" Here I come everyone! I'm sorry I'm late!" Levy exclaimed as he ran up the hill towards everyone else. It was clear that he had some books in his arms that he carried.

" It's alright Levy-chan." Lucy said with a smile as he walked over to help Levy with the books, but Levy shook his head no. " I got this Lu-chan, I can carry them all." Levy said, returning the smile back to her friend. A feminine 'Gehe' laugh was heard throughout the group and everyone's head turned towards Gajeel. " Wow Shrimp, it took you this long to get big and strong?" Gajeel asked Levy with a wicked smirk on her face. Levy's cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink and he turned his head away, so he didn't have to face Gajeel. " Shut up Gajeel! I was always strong and my size has nothing to do with my power. No matter if I'm this height or my actual height, I was always strong." Levy announced and Lucy and Erza clapped at the little speech he given.

" Wanna prove it? "

Before Levy even had a chance to question, Gajeel launched from the spot she was at with a fist aiming towards Levy. Levy nearly froze until he dodged at the last minute, making Gajeel miss Levy's body. But that wasn't the end for Gajeel's little trick. Before Levy noticed, Gajeel quickly landed on his feet. You soon saw Gajeel gathering her breathe and Levy watched in disbelief, yet she wasn't the only one. Everyone else watched this outrageous scene play. Natsu and Happy even woken from their slumber to watch this scene play.

Levy finally found the words the he had wanted to say, " ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Gajeel just smirked as you seen her gather up the amount of breathe she needed, inflating her cheeks.

"Iron dragon's..."

" Gajeel stop this right now!" Erza shouted at Gajeel but she paid the red head no mind.

"...ROAR!"

Gajeel's attack was aimed directly at Levy. Everyone stood in shock as Levy just stood there. Finally noticing the danger in the situation, Erza finally took action and ran over to Levy to at least block the attack with one of his many weapons. Yet it was already to late.

The attack already hit Levy with a bang. When the smoke from the attack finally disappeared, everyone was apparently assuming the worst, to see Levy injured on the ground, possibly unconscious. His body would probably be pretty beaten up and would need some medical attention from Wendy. While some stared at the spot Levy stood in complete nervousness of his safety, some had no reaction, but the others stared hard at Gajeel who just stood there nonchalantly. Cana was the first one to break this staring situation as she stomped over to Gajeel and gripped her by her jacket. " HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!? "

Gajeel just smirked at the brunette, following that with a laugh. " Y'all really think I hurt the shrimp?" Gajeel faced read of complete disappointment at some of there reactions.

" Yes I think yo-" Cana started to shout until she turned around to see Levy standing still in the same spot with not a single mark on him.

" I'm fine Cana, you don't have to grip Gajeel-kun up like that." Levy said as he dusted himself off. Some watched the scene in disbelief, while others didn't even show any signs of emotion in there faces.

" Gajeel, what was that? You barely used any magic on Levy! What a lame fight. " Natsu stated with a disappointing scowl on her face as she started to lay back down for another nap.

" Are you serious? Y'all are going to act like she didn't try to kill Levy-chan?" Lucy said as he looked directly at Natsu in disbelief.

" Lucy. Cana. I'm perfectly fine. I created a shield at the last minute with my solid script magic. You guys can check me, there's no scratch on me. " Levy said as he walked over to the blonde and indeed there was no sign that Levy has been in fight at all.

" But Levy..." Lucy whined and she looked over at Cana and nearly froze.

" You know what? I might just take you up on that offer Levy-kun." Cana said with her hair covering her face.

" What do you mean?I didn't offer you anything Cana." Levy said as she watched the brunette making her way towards him, causing himself to move backwards.

"Oh you know the offer to make sure that Gajeel really didn't leave a scratch on you." Cana said as she stood right in front of the bluenette and Levy was able to catch that perverted glint in her eyes and a devilish grin plastered on her face.

" Cana, don't touch me." Levy said and yet Cana ignored her as she pounced on tbe bluenette, trying to take off of his shirt.

You could hear the crys for help that Levy shouted as he got molested by Cana and dust kicking up from the ground as that fought for the property of Levy's shirt.

Soon enough, Cana erodes from the dust cloud with a satisfied grin as she held what seems to be Levy's shirt.

Everyone turned their direction towards the disappearing dust cloud to reveal the male bluenette and everyone could get a glimpse of Levy's new upper body.

Levy was sitting on the ground with his scrawny-like arms to cover his chest almost like Levy was in his female form. Levy may have been tall, but he had very few muscles. He looked more lean than anything, yet not skinny enough to see bones.

Levy almost had tears of embarrassment threatening to escape, yet he held them back as he extended one arm with an open palm, " I want my shirt back Cana. "

" Eh? Why should I? Show some skin and it's hot anyway. " Cana said as she through Levy's shirt over her shoulder.

" Let me have my shirt back. " Levy said, you could hear the seriousness in her voice.

" No."

" Give Levy her shirt back. "

An aura came behind Cana that gave her a slight shiver in her bones. She turned around to see Erza standing behind her with his arms crossed over his chest and a shining sword in his hand.

A sweatdrop appeared on the side of Cana's face as she easily gave Levy back his shirt, who raced to put it on with the most quickest of skills that would put Jet to shame.

" Now that all this nonsense has been dealt with, does anyone else have something to say?" Erza said as he eyed everyone else as they made no objections to what he said, " Good. Now Levy can you jow explain what you found out so far?"

Everyone's attention was back on Levy as he stood up to talk.

" Well the good news is that this spell is reversible. " A few gave some cheers at the faft and some just lost their minds.

" Thank Kami in the name of Edolas, I won't have to be a girl for the rest of my life!" Natsu shouted with flames dripping from his mouth.

" Calm down flame breathe, let Levy finish. " Gray said sounding a bit annoyed at his irritating friend, while Juvia just stared at Gray for who knows what reason, but everyone can guess what she's thinking, so nobody bothered to stop her.

" What you called me, you stripping perverted popsicle?!" Natsu exclaimed with gritted teeth as both of them were face-to-face again.

" Enough! " Erza shouted making bickering females to said their rage and become buddies in an instant. Erza gave Levy a nod to continue.

" Like I was saying, this curse is reversible and I can create a serum to cure us all. However, there's this one ingredient that I don't have. "

" Well go find it then Shrimp. "Gajeel said bluntly to the bluenette and she sighed.

" Don't you think that he would, if he could Gajeel-san?" Wendy asked innocently looking towards the ebony haired female, who paid no mind to the sky sorceress.

" The last thing that I need is a Kadupul."

" What is that Levy-chan? " Lucy asked.

" Its a flower. " Levy answered the blonde.

" So why can't you find it?" Juvia asked as she looked at Levy.

" The problem is that it's a rare flower and extremely hard to find. On top of that, the flower must bloom for the serum to work properly. If not, then iit will make our transformations worst and we could get suck like this, but that's only if we find the flower and pick it before it blooms ." Levy explained to everyone.

" Damn, this is one hell of a curse." Gray said as everyone looked at her. " What?"

" Your shirt Gray. " Lucy said bluntly as Gray has indeed loss her shirt and jacket, leaving her only in the bra Erza bought her.

" Dammit! Where the hell did it go?" Gray said as she searched for her clothes until a large jacket flung over Gray's body.

" Use my jacket Gray-sama, I'll find yoir jacket." Juvia said as he placed the jacket on her shoulders. " I don't want anyone to look at your beautiful female body, it's not ladylike. "

"Juvia calm down and Lucy alright seen my body while she helped me get into this female clothes." Gray said as she tried to shrug off the heavy coat.

" Lucy saw Gray-sama's body before I did?" Juvia's eyes become daggers and stabbed Lucy in the chest multiple times. "LOVE RIVAL!"

" Juvia, I'm not a love rival. He didn't want to get dressed by Erza so I helped her. That's all that happened. All I did was help Gray into a bra. " Lucy said as he tried to calm Juiva down, but that didn't help so much. Actually, Lucy made it worst.

" So not only did you touch Gray-sama, but you saw Gray-sama's body too! You will not be forgiven you blonde headed LOVE RIVAL! " Juvia exclaimed as he latched himself onto Gray, who tried to break free from the Water wo- I mean man's hold.

" They never change, do they?" Charle said as a sweatdrop appeared on the side of her feline head and everyone sadly agreeded.

" So, until we find this flower, we have to stay like this. I'll try to see if there's any other way around this, but are best bet is the flower. "

" Yeah yeah. But it's gonna be a pain in the ass to find especially since we don't know the scent of it. " Natsu said as she walked over to everyone else as Gajeel and Wendy nodded their heads to agree.

" We just have to hope Natsu. So for now, everyone go home and get some rest. We have another day tomorrow. " Erza said as he yawned.

" Good idea Erza-kun, but I'm going to the bar instead Cana said as she waved goodbye and left before anyone can say anything.

Soon enough, everyone said their good byes and went to the direction of their homes to rest from a tiring day and await a crazy day from the members of the rowdy guild Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**Author: (~ snores ~)**_

_**Gajeel: (~ looks at her; sighes**_ ) Natsuko wants to apologize for the chapter being so short and promise to make the next chapter longer and if there's any errors. She really hopes that you like it and would like you to R&R for this story. That's all I gotta say, so leave so I can sleep and no I'm not being mean, I'm just tired. Bye. _**(~ lays down and goes back to sleep next to Natsuko ~)**_


	4. Author Note

**_Natsuko: Hi everyone. I know this isn't a chapter but hear me out. I don't know how to put this but-_**

**_Gajeel: She has writer's block and don't know what to do with the next chapter...Gehe_**

**_Natsuko: (~ punches your arm ~) Shut up baka! I have written stuff for that chapter, but I want some opinions from the readers. Always mixing my words...geez_**

**_Gajeel: Either way, she would like y'all to leave comments in the reviews, so she can incorporate more stuff that y'all would like to see in the story, since she's writing it for your entertainment. _**

**_Natsuko: Gajeel-kun is right. Please please please do this for me, so I can get y'all next chapter out okay? I'll be going back to school soon, so soon enough I might have to put this on hold for y'all. Yeah I know that's sad, but I have good news for all of you guys. _**

**_Gajeel: She gonna write some smutty one-shots for y'all while she's in school, so y'all wouldn't be bored _**

**_Natsuko: Right again, but please tell me what y'all would like okay? I will work with whatever you give me. That's all I have to say. _**

**_Gajeel: Good now let's go!_**

**_Natsuko: Kyaa! Gajeel, put me down! Where are we going?!_**

**_Gajeel: I need you to fix a problem for me. A ' personal ' problem. Gehe._**

**_Natsuko: (~ Blushes ~) THIS IS SEXUAL HARASSMENT!_**


End file.
